


Warm Me Up

by TedraKitty



Series: NSFW art [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Cock Warming, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23607139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TedraKitty/pseuds/TedraKitty
Summary: Coffee is a great start, but Bucky knows how to warm Tony up the right way
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: NSFW art [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699282
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80
Collections: Stuckony Server Bingo Collection





	Warm Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the [Stuckony](https://discord.gg/jtXcc3n) server Bingo
> 
> square N-6, Cock warming
> 
> Thank you all on the server for your encouragement


End file.
